1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to transmission controls and more particularly to a single lever control of the motor vehicle transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art is replete with various examples of transmission controls for motor vehicles. For instance, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,930, issued to H. 0. Schjolin, discloses an angle drive mechanism coupling power plant and vehicle axle which employs a gear lever and mount therefor where the mounting of the lever permits a small lateral motion of the mount.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,941, issued to R. A. Wittren, discloses a selector means utilizing a single selector lever or equivalent member which is movable through a shift pattern having a plurality of parallel slots and an intersecting crossover slot.
Still another U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,250, issued to Iizuka, discloses a control lever for a transmission of a vehicle.
However, none of the prior art references of record describes, illustrates or teaches a novel single lever control as disclosed in the subject invention.